The primary objectives of this subproject are to:[unreadable] 1): Determine the costs and cost-effectiveness of protocolized resuscitation over usual care.[unreadable] 2): Determine the costs and cost-effectiveness of the Rivers protocol over the McKendry-Singer[unreadable] protocol.